Peyton Charles
Peyton Charles is a main character on iZombie. During the first two seasons, she was a recurring character, but as of Season 3, she has been promoted to a main character. Peyton is Liv's best friend, sorority sister (Mu Theta Zeta) and roommate. She worked as an Assistant District Attorney for the King County Prosecuting Attorney's Office before being promoted to the Chief of Staff for Floyd Baracus. Early Life She graduated from the University of Washington with Liv and Major Lilywhite. Season One In the Pilot, Peyton is introduced as Liv's best friend and roommate. She stages an intervention, disguised as a traditional "pot-luck Tuesday", in order to confront Liv about her startling behavioral changes and her lifestyle. She's convinced Liv has post-traumatic stress disorder from the boat incident and urges her to seek When Liv makes an effort later in the episode, she's pleased. In Brother, Can You Spare a Brain?, Peyton walks in on Liv and Major, who are talking after he brings over a box of Liv's things from his place. Major offers Liv their unused engagement gifts, and Peyton suggests bringing over the juicer. When he leaves, Liv reprimands Peyton for asking for it, but Peyton quickly reminds Liv that she broke his heart. When Liv suggests that he shouldn't come over anymore, Peyton asks if it's because it's too hard for her, effectively pointing out that it shouldn't be if Liv was really okay with being apart. While she means well, she is unknowing of Liv's condition and doesn't understand why they can't be together. Later in the episode, when Liv is experiencing Javier's traits, she asks Peyton about an ugly piece of art on the wall. Peyton reveals a bit about who they were before Liv was turned, mentioning that they used the Louvre as a place of exercise because it was raining outside and they wanted to get in some cardio. Peyton thought it had been fun. In The Exterminator, Peyton is revealed to be an ADA (Assistant District Attorney) working on a breakthrough case. She asks Liv to help her put together her cross-examination, "like old times", and Liv agrees. During the practice cross-examination, she reveals a picture that triggers one of Liv's visions. When Liv returns from an outing, Peyton shows her a video of Major and an unknown woman kissing at a party. Since Liv is experiencing sociopathic tendencies due to ingesting the brain matter of a sociopath, she doesn't react the way Peyton expects, impressing, but concerning her. Later, Peyton returns home to find Liv working tediously. She voices her surprise at her case being reopened, so to speak, as she had been sure the suspect in custody had been the murderer. Liv says that someone else had the murder weapon and that one of the angles wasn't fully investigated, something she'd only know if she had looked at one of Peyton's confidential files. Peyton then accuses Liv of not caring about derailing her career, and not caring about her friends and family. When the case is finally figured out, Peyton persuades the real suspect to accept a plea deal, saving her career and putting Liv back in her good graces. At the end of the episode, when Liv can finally feel again, Peyton is seen holding Liv close as she cries over Major, looking as if she wants to cry herself. In Flight of the Living Dead, Peyton calls Liv crying and tells Liv that their friend from College died in a skydiving accident. Together they look through Holly's Facebook photos and exchange stories about her. They later attend Holly's funeral along with Major. In Dead Air, Peyton arrives at the police station to get Major released from jail. Peyton meets Ravi while waiting for Major. Later when Liv arrives home Peyton questions Liv about her dating life and Liv asks Peyton about her love life for Ravi. Ravi calls Peyton to ask her out on a date and Liv encourages her to say yes. In Astroburger, Peyton and Ravi have their first date which is crashed by Liv and Major. it is revealed here that Peyton is a huge Vertigo fan. Peyton and Ravi end the night alone together. In Dead Rat, Live Rat, Brown Rat, White Rat, Peyton borrows Liv curling iron and she ends up doing Peyton's hair. They exchange some girl talk, proving their strong friendship. They decide to go the spin class together. Later Peyton (dressed in her gear for spin class) enters Liv room ready to leave. She finds Liv about to smoke a self-made bong and seems annoyed when Liv blows off spin class. Peyton reluctantly gives Liv a lollipop with drugs in it. While at home later that evening Peyton is attacked by Sebastian. In an effort to save Peyton, Liv goes full-on zombie and Peyton sees. Liv kills Sebastian and tells Peyton that she is a zombie. Liv goes to get first aid for Peyton but when she returns Peyton and her bags are not there. Ravi is hopeful that Peyton will still come to San Francisco with him but she stands him up effectively ending their relationship. Peyton does not return until Season 2 episode 3. Season Two Peyton returns to Seattle in Real Dead Housewife of Seattle and stays. She and Liv seem to be on good terms even though Peyton fled Seattle because she found out Liv was a zombie. She sleeps with Blaine DeBeers thinking he is a good man and getting him out of a murder investigation from Clive Babineaux, she asks Liv who he is really and Liv opens up about the real Blaine which turns he to say he was a massive mistake in her life. By the end of the season, she ends up kissing Ravi while everyone camps at Liv and Peyton's place as Major is arrested multiple times throughout the season for murders as the chaos killer and new reporters are outside their house. As Liv and Major walk in on Ravi and Peyton kissing, Peyton dragged Ravi to her bedroom. Later on, she is kidnapped by Mr. Boss's men; leading to Blaine and Ravi uniting to go rescue her. While Blaine takes out her captors using night vision goggles, Ravi was left in the car, waiting for Blaine to signal. Tired of waiting, he entered the building to find her clinging to Blaine for comfort. Season Three After filing an incident report with Detective Cavanaugh, Peyton rejoins Liv, Ravi, Major, Clive at her apartment; where they agree not to keep secrets between them. Major's expresses surprise at learning Peyton slept with Blaine some other stuff, while Ravi is bitter and makes passive aggressive remarks that unintentionally shame her. This leads to friction between the two as Peyton befriends the seemingly reformed Blaine. While trying to reconcile with Ravi, Peyton kisses him only to learn he slept with Katty Kupps that very same night. Leaving distraught, Peyton proceeds to pursue a relationship with the reformed and seemingly amnesiac Blaine. Her happiness is short-lived, however, when Blaine confesses he feigned the true duration of his memory loss in an attempt to change his life and how people view him. Peyton replies he made a fool of her and breaks up with him as his lie precluded her friends from being cured sooner. After this, Peyton buries herself in her work; uncovering a conspiracy that implicates her employer Floyd Baracus in numerous murders. After Baracus is proven innocent, Peyton accepts a job as chief of staff in his mayoral cabinet. Season Four TBA Personality Peyton is an upbeat, ambitious individual. She's sensible, and straight-forward, and isn't afraid to call people out. While she doesn't completely understand or condone Liv's new lifestyle and often tries to persuade Liv to step it up, she's also supportive, thinking that Liv is going through post-traumatic stress disorder. While working, she is professional and self-assured. After learning about zombies, Peyton became scared of Liv and moved out. However, after she took some time to think about her perspective, Peyton became more understanding and flexible. This newfound ability to adapt helped her join the Renegade Railroad. Physical Appearance Peyton is tall, with a tan skin-tone and mid-length, curly, brown/blonde ombre hair. Her eyes are green. She is often seen wearing power suits and heels while working, but comfortable clothes at home. Relationships *'Olivia Moore': Peyton's best friend and roommate. *'Major Lilywhite': Liv's ex-fiancé, they seem to be friends by association. *'Blaine DeBeers': Client/informant/one-night stand/ex-boyfriend. Peyton fell for him while working a case against Stacey Boss, resulting in a sexual encounter prior to her learning the truth about him. The two grew closer after Blaine's amnesia, with Peyton realizing he was no longer the same man she knew following her rescue from Stacey Boss' henchmen. As of 3x04, Peyton initiated a physical relationship with Blaine and they remained a couple until 3x06, when Blaine confessed his memory loss was only temporary. *'Eva Moore': Liv's mother, friends by association. *'Evan Moore': Liv's brother, friends by association. *'Ravi Chakrabarti': Her Husband. *'Stacey Boss': Peyton tried building a case against him in order to bring him to justice. Appearances: 29/45 'Season 1: 7/13' *Pilot *Brother, Can You Spare a Brain? *The Exterminator *Flight of the Living Dead *Dead Air *Astroburger *Dead Rat, Live Rat, Brown Rat, White Rat 'Season 2: 10/19' *Real Dead Housewife of Seattle *Even Cowgirls Get the Black and Blues *Max Wager *Abra Cadaver *Fifty Shades of Grey Matter *Physician, Heal Thy Selfie *Pour Some Sugar, Zombie *Reflections of the Way Liv Used to Be *Dead Beat *Salivation Army 'Season 3 : 12/13' *Heaven Just Got a Little Bit Smoother *Eat, Pray, Liv *Wag the Tongue Slowly *Spanking the Zombie *Some Like It Hot Mess *Dirt Nap Time *Eat a Knievel *Twenty-Sided, Die *Return of the Dead Guy *Conspiracy Weary *Looking for Mr. Goodbrain, Part 1 *Looking for Mr. Goodbrain, Part 2 Gallery: IZombie106 (6).jpg|Peyton Season 1 Season3iZombiePoster.png Peyton.jpg Trivia * Alexandra Krosney was originally cast as Peyton Charles, as a main role, however, the role was re-cast and re-labelled as a recurring role. * Peyton is played by Aly Michalka, who is part of the musical duo 78violet (formerly Aly & AJ). * Peyton finds out that Liv is a zombie in Dead Rat, Live Rat, Brown Rat, White Rat. She fled Seattle and the country due to the traumatic experience of seeing her kill Sebastian and realizing her roommate was a zombie. She returned in season 2 in the episode Real Dead Housewife of Seattle, on good terms with Liv once more. * Peyton's best friend in middle school was named Joanne Potts, right up until Joanne moved to Colorado. Then she befriended her next-door neighbour named Larry Gable but puberty made their friendship weird, so they stopped hanging out. Gallery Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Humans Category:Zombies Category:Female Characters Category:TV Main Characters Category:Appears in season 2 Category:Appears in Season 3 Category:Former Recurring Characters Category:Main Character Category:Appears in Season 4 Category:Appears in Season 5